


The Ice Wolf

by AryaSnow, Bol_Stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaSnow/pseuds/AryaSnow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bol_Stark/pseuds/Bol_Stark
Summary: A prophecy was made. It must be fulfilled else Westeros will fall into eternal darkness and the Ice Wolf's rage will know no limits.A Song of Sun and IceHarrenhal Era





	1. A prohecy to be fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a translation of Bol_Stark's german (unpublished) version. I own no content or idea. Characters (safe OCs) belong to GRRM

‚Look at that Ned! Your brother is asking the Lady Ashara for a dance!‘ Robert’s roaring laughter filled the hall as the big hand of his friend hit Ned’s shoulder and shook him gently. Still Ned did not lift his gaze but instead kept it fixed on the wine cup in front of him.

‘Well it definitely is certain that he inherited the balls in your family. I mean… You don’t even manage to gather up the courage to even ask one of the ladies.’ Robert was still laughing as Ned lifted his gaze and let it drift along the table. He saw how his sister tried to hide the grin that was playing around her lips and how Benjen was shaking with suppressed laughter.

That was the moment in which a fire woke in his ice grey eyes. He emptied the contents of his cup in one long gulp and brushed down the grey tunic with the green embroidery he wore. He noticed the way Robert and his siblings looked at him as he started walking away from the bench he had sat on.

‘What are you doing?’ he heard Robert call after him. But he had already reached the royal table on the dais. Well, apparently, Brandon had balls and he didn’t? He’d show them who had the biggest of them all. So he thought as he bowed in front of the royal family and was permitted to approach by Prince Rhaegar.

‘What is your business young Lord?’ Rhaegar asked. His voice soft, but it reached every corner of the hall. He felt all the eyes on him, even Brandon’s and Ashara’s. He been seemed to hear the rapid heartbeat of Robert and Lyanna as a soft smile graced his features.

‘If your Grace permits I’d like to ask the Princess Elia for this dance.’ His voice dropping to deep and unknown warmth as his eyes found the Princess, taking in her dark skin and black eyes. Only with a large amount of willpower he managed to draw his gaze from her and refocus on Rhaegar who looked at him curiously before a small smile appeared on his lips.

‘You have courage young Lord.’ He heard Rhaegar say and inclined his head slightly in thanks. ‘I will honour that by granting you the permission you seek.’ Rhaegar’s hand found Elia’s and squeezed it briefly as he looked at her briefly. ‘Make her smile and you will be granted permission to dance with her more often Lord Eddard.’

With that Rhaegar nodded his consent, Arthur Dayne stepped away and Ned walked up to the Princess who looked at him questioningly but took his hand nonetheless. Her fingers were so slender, she almost seemed fragile despite her figure being so very womanly.

His eyes kept focused on her dark ones as he smiled at her and briefly bowed. Hinting a kiss to the back of her hand as he led her to the dancing floor. The eyes of his siblings and of Robert were wide, Brandon blanched and standing visibly shocked next to Ashara who had visibly blushed but turned her face away as he took up position with Princess Elia.

The music started and he felt as if every step they took burned itself deeply into his memory as he led her around the dance floor.  ‘Why are you doing this?’ a soft voice asked capturing his entire attention. His eyes returned to her as he turned them elegantly. And he realised he couldn’t lie to her.

‘First I wanted to prove something.’ He confessed quietly, saddened as her eyes left his in disappointment. ‘But now all I want is to drown in your eyes. Feeling your warmth thawing my blood and bones from every last bit of ice just by those little touches.’

His voice low as he continued looking down at her and the Princess slowly raised her head, locking her eyes with his. Fear and hope in them as she asked ‘Really?’ Her whisper was almost inaudible but to him it resounded louder than the music as he nodded. A smile appeared on her lips as she dared to dance closer to him.

Brandon had simply pulled Ashara along to the table where the others were sitting, not realizing that she was still holding his arm. Which proved even more embarrassing as she bumped into their table, her eyes fixed on her brother across the hall.

‘What is going on with Ned? Did you put something in his wine or bewitched him?’ Brandon hissed but his siblings simply shook their heads. ‘I merely suggested that you were the only one with balls in your family.’ Robert admitted grumbling quietly while his eyes were fixed on his best friend.

Ned was dancing dangerously close to the Princess who was smiling at him as if there was no one else in the room while he was whispering something. ‘But I seem to have been mistaken.’ Robert added as his eyes widened.

‘A wolf dancing with the sun… How unexpected.’ The quiet voice of the little crannogman interrupted them although Howland hadn’t realized he had spoked aloud. Feeling the eyes off the others on him he seemed to shrink into himself.

‘What do you want to tell us with that Howland?’ Lyanna asked as she leaned over from behind where she was sitting next to Robert. Fixing the crannogman with her eyes as an incredible soft voice stated ‘He’s the wolf made of ice who is thawed by the sun. Can’t you see it?’ A smile appeared on Howland’s lips as he nodded at Ashara.

‘I have to go see the Prince and my brother. Your friends here can surly explain what I meant.’ Ashara quickly let go of Brandon and hurried over to the Sword of the morning and Prince Rhaegar. All eyes were now fixed on Howland Reed who sighed deeply.

‘Don’t look at me like that. You really never heard of this?’ His voice was a little fearful as he looked around the others. Brandon sat down and shook his head. ‘Tell us Howland.’ Brandon and Robert had spoken simultaneously as their hands encouragingly fell upon the young Lord’s shoulders.

‘It was thousands of years ago, some say even before the time of Brandon the Builder. A young wolf found his way to the far south. He roamed about the foreign land on his own until he was close to death.’

‘Then the sun came to his rescue. She took him into his care and her family accepted it as an offer of peace. Until they realized that the sun felt more for the wolf with every passing day. In a night like this the sun dance with the wolf.’

‘Enjoyed their closeness as he seemed to come alive in her warmth. Until…’ Howland Reed swallowed as everybody looked at her and he felt lost for words to continue his story. Carefully he sipped his wine before continuing.

‘They had been tricked. The sun’s family took the wolf captive and sent him away. Brought him back to the deepest North while giving the sun away into a more suitable marriage. The wolf wandered through his native country. Howling and restless until he finally collapsed.’

‘The cold surrounded him as he slept. A sleeping heart, coated in ice. Waiting for the sun to return, to find him and melt the ice keeping his heart captive.’ He took another big gulp from his cup as Lyanna sighed dreamily.

Her eyes were fixed on her still dancing brother and the princess while Brandon and Robert stared at him. ‘Does that mean my brother is the Ice Wolf and not the Quiet Wolf?’ Benjen’s voice made Howland jump a little but then he nodded. ‘Ice brings the silence.’ Murmured the little crannogman as Robert and Brandon swallowed hard and fearfully looked around them. ‘And there’s something else…’

The lilac eyes of Rhaegar Targaryen pierced into Elia’s and Eddard Stark’s backs as he shook his head in disbelief. ‘Are you certain Ashara?’ he murmured quietly. His Elia was supposed to be the sun which would wake the Ice Wolf? ‘Yes Rhaegar. If we separate them… It would be suicidal. You know the prophecy even better than I do!’

A sigh escaped from the assembled people at her words. ‘And if the wolf ever was to be separated from the sun, then a night will fall upon the world. Cover it with its darkness for all eternity while the wolf would extract its cruel revenge on everyone.’

‘Even the greatest and most dangerous beasts would kneel in front of him, fearing for their lives. No element would be able to stop the eternal darkness of the Ice Night.’ And with that Rhaegar rose. ‘Arthur. You and your sister will accompany me.’

‘Ser Barristan. Fetch the Starks and Elia and bring them to my solar. Bring the Baratheon heir as well if you have to.’ He commanded as he disappeared. Chancing one last glance at Elia who was already so close to the Wolf that their bodies were touching.

An unnatural light surrounding them. In a slightly disturbing way the two of them seemed to be made for each other. And everybody in the room noticed it.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barristan Selmy has difficulties coping with the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still a translation. I still owe neither content nor characters

Howland Reed looked down at the table as he tried to somehow find the words to explain to the others what he wanted to say next, had to tell them now. But that proofed itself not to be an easy task. Especially with all eyes trained on him and on the couple that had started this all. A sigh escaped his lips as his hand went through his hair.

How was he supposed to say this? ‘It’s… not everything. Most only know the first part of the song. People tend to forget what they don’t like and commit the beauty of tragedy to memory.’ Howland began while watching the others as someone cleared his throat behind him and he jumped a little.

‘Would the Lords and Ladies please be so kind to accompany me? His Grace, prince Rhaegar, would like to speak with you.’ Barristan Selmy had quietly approached behind them, listeing to what was being said before interrupting the crannogman and looking from one to the other.

He couldn’t take the chance of the young Lord telling the story here in the hall. Too many eyes to see and ears to hear. Minds to misunderstand words uttered. It simply was too dangerous. And so he noted gratefully that the young nobles rose even if slightly disgruntled for being so rudely interrupted.

They were being accompanied by Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, who had been waiting at the little door leading to the royal chambers. This only left him to take care of the princess and young lord Stark. A long sigh escaped him as he made his way to the dancing floor and slowly approached the couple.

One hand loosely resting on the hilt of his sword as he cleared his throat upon the ned of the song ‘Your Grace. I must ask you and the young lord Stark to accompany me. Your husband, the prince, requests your immediate presence.’ His voice was barely above a whisper as he fixed them with a serious expression.

‘We really should go now.’ He urged once again as he caught Eddard Stark’s questioning glance at the table that had been occupied by the northmen. The princess gently tugged lightly at her dancing partner’s arm who now seemed so entirely different to him. Eddard Stark was radiating an aura of something Barristan couldn’t quite explain.

He kept thinking about the words. Repeating each of the over and over again. The hair in his neck rose as the cold sweat ran down his spine.

~ Bare his teeth, break the bones, his growl breaking his enemies…~

No! He can’t think about this song. Not now. He never had been able to understand why his grandfather had kept singing it. It instilled a fear in him. And now he was supposed to be facing this creature? By all gods!

‘Ser Barristan? Let us go then and attend my husband.’ The princess’ voice pulled him from his grim thoughts. Nodding he turned on his heels and walked a few steps ahead of them. He was glad to see his friend Ser Gerold still standing guard at the door.

The tall knight stood proundly and must have been waiting for them. Barristan could see the other’s eyes widen as they approached him. Feeling the worry in Gerold’s eyes wandering over him as he stepped closer. The door was opened with a loud creak. A creak that sounded like a deep growl.

~ …the growl behind your back…Your blood on his teeth! ~

And then suddenly everything was turning around him. Loosing his balance he reached out to grab onto anything offering a halt. A chair. Something. Someone grabbed him and he felt as if his bones would break. It had to be the Wolf. He would devour him now.

And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shortness in the chapter. You're very welcome to offer promts for this or any other fic you'd like Bol to write.


	3. Forgotten Songs

Shocked everyone was watching Barristan sink slowly towards the floor, only to be caught by Eddard Stark. ‘Sit him down on that chair!’ Rhaegar immediately called, half rising from his own chair. But Arthur Dayne already had pulled up a chair as Lord Commander Hightower appeared in the doorway. The tall man sported a shocked expression at seeing his friend in this state. ‘What happened here?’ He asked worriedly.

Selmy was seated in the chair and Ashara Dayne took care of him. Hightower was kneeling in front of him and was dabbing Selmy’s forehead with a wet rag. His weapons had been laid besides him as the Prince found another subject of interest.

‘A crannogman!’ he exclaimed fascinated at the sight of Howland Reed. ‘You’re seldom seen outside your homelands. An honour to meet you.’ Everyone was looking at the Prince with curiosity upon his enthusiasm concerning Howland Reed.

Leading the crannogman to the desk Rhaegar stated ‘I heard a lot about you and yours. You’re the keepers of histories, prophecies and songs of the North. At least that’s what I’ve read.’ Howland Reed seemed to be surprised. ‘Yes… We… Uhm.’ He stammered before regaining control of himself.

‘Indeed we’re the keepers of the soul of the North. It is our duty to preserve the ancient songs and legends.’ He took a short breath before continuing. ‘My father taught me as his father had taught him and his father before him.’

‘Yet there are songs which even we only refer to in pieces. They have been written down ages ago but we only commit parts to memory to be recited.’ Howland smiled slightly as he told the Prince how their entire life revolved around these songs and committing them to memory so they might not be forgotten.

The Prince was fascinated by the stories and began to share his own from Dragonstone and King’s Landing. Until a heavy sigh followed by a scolding from Elia Martell interrupted them. ‘Don’t you have anything else to worry about?’ She had been helping Ashara and Gerold with Selmy.

Now she stepped up to where the Prince was sitting ‘And what is wrong Rhaegar? Why were we summoned here?’ Confusion was heard in her voice at the sudden summons. Rhaegar sighed slightly at the question.

A forced smile appeared as he replied ‘It concerns a myth or rather a very old song Elia. Older than most of those known to men.’ The Prince’s voice was calm as Howland nodded and added ‘It is a song of the North. It is said that it has existed even before Bran the Builder raised Winterfell.’

Amidst raised eyebrows a strained Robert Baratheon asked slightly annoyed, looking at Howland and Rhaegar ‘And when do you plan to enlighten us on the content of this song? It’s quite nice that some people seem to know it so well.’ Scowling he added ‘But there are some who don’t and we really would like to know what the fuss is about!’ The others nodded in agreement.

A sigh left Rhaegar’s lips ‘I only know parts of it.’ As he looked to Howland the crannogman shook his head ‘We as well only learn certain parts of it. Although I can recite those for you.’ He looked around ‘Else I’d have to send for the book from home.’ His voice was barely a whisper as he looked at the ground, ashamed.

‘Please Howland. Nobody can commit whole songs to memory. Please tell us what you recall.’ Lyanna now begged as she made big eyes at Howland. The young man sighed ‘Alright. If you wish so.’ With a heavy voice he began ‘This is the Song..’

Only to be interrupted by a quiet yet rough voice ‘Of the Icewolf and his Sun.’ All eyes were now on Barristan Selmy as he slowly sat up and just as quietly added ‘And I know all of it.’ ‘But how? Who told you?’ Rhaegar and Howland asked simultaneously.

‘My father. He loved this song. He sang it to me every evening.’ He said quietly. Straightening up he added ‘If you wish so I can recite it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay. Life went crazy for both writer and translator. New jobs and a lot of other things. but here it is the new chapter. 
> 
> And the next one will be what you have been waiting for ;) so stay tuned


	4. The Ice Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Song of Doom, the Song of Salvation. The Song of the Ice Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that in the original German version this chapter was in rhymes. I tried to keep the lyrical sound of it as good as possible. I hope you enjoy

‘Of course, Ser Barristan. Please begin.’ Rhaegar directly said as the other in room nodded in agreement. Feeling the glances Ser Barristan cleared his throat ‘The Son of Sun and Ice.’ The knight’s strong voice was unusually weak as he took another deep breath.

‘Long before our time there was discord. Wind ruled the East, Water ruled the West. But there are no songs sung about these powers these days. But the Ice of the North and the Sun of the South are destined for greater deeds.’

‘Even in the eons to come people shall know of the prophecy that made Brandon the Builder tremble in fear. So let us begin the Tale of Ice and Sun. Of Strive and Lust. Of Love and Betrayal.’

‘A journey he took, the Wolf, Child of the North. Roaming the land, seeking the meaning of life. Cast out by his pack he was. Hurt and belittled by them as well. South, he went, through the lands of Wind and Water to soon arrive at a great Reach.’

‘A Reach that divulged nothing of sense, making our Wolf brave the Deep Sands. The heat beat heavy, his legs failing him. He lay face down, half buried in the Sands. A quiet wind flowing over him as breath went slower and slower.’

‘On a leisurely walk the young Sun went as she spied a motionless figure half buried within the sands. Knowing of the dangers of her realm she rushed to his side. Water from her flask ran cool over cracked lips, dry tongue.’

‘She ordered her guard to bear him forth, to the castle. He was her guest. The guards bore him thither as the family shrank away appalled. With horror and disgust the parents looked upon the Wolf and only the sweet pleas of the Sun swayed them.’

‘A room was given to the Wolf to heal, overlooking the blossoming garden and deep blue sea. Both of which, even after the wise men had done their healing spells, remained out of his reach. But it mattered little to the Wolf. As the Sun attended him dawn till dusk each day.’

‘It was her who took him outside. On walks between blooming bushes and over sandy paths through the gardens and to the sea. And as they enjoyed this carefree time in the shade of the lemon trees a connection formed between them.’

‘A connection so deep and tight that it was brought to everyone’s awareness safe to that of the Wolf and his Sun as their minds were preoccupied with each other’s company. And therefore, plans were made and set into motion. Behind closed doors they plotted so no living soul might bear witness to them before they were ripe.’

‘A Dance was then announced, a feast to go before it. The wolf to be invited as an honoured guest, to sit beside the Lord of the Sun and his daughter. There was much laughter and joy as they ate and danced.’

‘But then There came the call for the Wolf to take position in the middle of the hall. As he so innocently complied he was betrayed. Soldiers surrounded the man as a golden cage that had hung below the rafters descended upon him.’

‘The Sun was taken into custody at the same time and whisked away to her intended. As she was married the same night the Wolf was brought North. Left to die within the deepest hills and forests of his home lands.’

‘His heart bled for his Sun as the bitter cold drew him into its embrace. He was lost and despite his fierce attempts found no way to escape the creeping cold. Food and drink were far from his mind as his thoughts returned to his Sun.’

‘Winter took him into its cold arms as he howled in despair and his eyes fell shut. As they did it was done. The Cold had taken his heart as hers. But even enclosed by the cold and unforgiving ice his mind dwelled on the Sun.’

‘The Sun has to find him, it is upon her to melt the ice that has taken him. But should they reunite and something ever come between them once again. The Night will fall.’ Upon reaching this point Ser Barristan drew a deep breath.

Lifting a trembling hand to demand absolute quietness as his face grew pale. ‘The Night will fall and with it comes the Wolf. A monster which makes all the elements, kingdoms and emotions disappear until nought but Ice is left.’

‘The Darkness will fall, taking in its grasp every living thing until it has swallowed the world. As the Wolf takes his bitter revenge on guilty and innocent alike. Even the most dangerous of creatures, men and dragon alike, will kneel before him trembling in their very bones and no tale will leave their mouth.’

‘The teeth bared in a cruel smile, the bones shattering under their grasp, emitting a growl to break even the fiercest of enemies. As the creatures born of wrath and Ice now will become his army. The ice running red, drowned in the blood of his enemies.’

‘No God, no matter the name, will know us then. No light will find our skin as rich and poor alike sit in wait for Death to come to them. And hear you will, the growl in your back. Your blood upon His teeth.’

‘No need to run there is no escape. The Icewolf. He will be our Doom. The Wolf. He will be our Salvation.’ The room was silent. All eyes trained on  the knight as a lone howl was heard outside the castle walls.


	5. Shadows and Direwolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haunting presence is paired with a very real threat

Icewolf? Song? Wolf? Sun? ME? Eddard Stark was completely lost after the tale had been told. His thoughts circling back and forth in search of comprehension. The howl hanging in the air long after the wolf had fallen silent giving him some comfort despite the shiver it send down his spine.

As if an unknown bond pulled him towards this unknown creature beyond the castle walls. His eyes searching the room. Lord Commander Hightower and Ashara Dayne were still kneeling beside Barristan Selmy, their faces torn with concern.

Still next to Rhaegar stood Arthur Dayne. The two men were quietly talking and from time to time raising their gazes to him. His sibling and Robert still crowded around Howland, pressing for more detail. But still he felt it.

A presence like the shadow of someone important. No two. A hand touched his shoulder and immediately he recognized one of the unknown presences. Elia Martell. Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. His sun if the song was to be believed.

A warmth flooded him. Starting from the shoulder she had touched and spreading through his entre being. Slowly he felt calm again, even leaning into her touch. ‘Are you alright Lord Stark?’ he heard her soft voice ask and a smile appeared on his lips.

‘Of course, Princess.’ He whispered back as he turned his face towards her, still smiling. He noticed that she was smiling as well. But he still felt as if somebody else was in the room. He looked around when Rhaegar’s soft voice pulled his attention to the Prince. ‘We have a problem.’

Thundering Robert agreed. ‘Indeed, we have.’ He had been looking out of the window and still stood as if rooted to the spot. ‘There’s more and more wolves out there. And I don’t want to alarm you. Both those beasts are gigantic.’

Contrary to his words the scared voice now made the others crowd around the windows in alarm. All except Ned and the Princess. He looked at the window for a brief moment, his eyes empty. ‘Those are direwolves.’ He murmured quietly.

At the scared expression, he continued ‘Don’t worry. The won’t hurt you my Sun.’ His smile grew at the slight blush that crept onto her cheeks at his words. It was if they were captured in their own little moment as the Princess simply stepped up to him and he gently put an arm around her.

‘You have to calm them down.’ He heard her murmur against his chest. It was merely a whisper but in his ears, it was louder than anything as the howls outside rose and rose. ‘Quickly Lord Stark!’ Her voice became more urgent.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. ‘Lord Eddard. You really should do something. I fear that those wolves will attack someone or that someone attacks them.’ The Prince looked at him with command in his eyes.

Meanwhile Ser Barristan was trying to rise from his chair, batting away the helping hands. ‘Let me be! You can’t let him go on his own. Are you gone completely nuts?’ His voice was rising and Ned realized that the old knight feared him even if he wanted to help.

It appeared to him that the knight placed greater value in the song than any of them. He was about to say something as another voice was hear. Once that hadn’t spoken before as Arthur Dayne stepped up.

‘I will go with him.’ All eyes were on the knight, commonly known as Sword of the Morning, but he just shrugged. ‘All of you know that at the moment I’m most likely to be the best swordsman in the realm. I shall be able to protect him.’

And with that the silver haired man started towards the door before turning around. Ned slowly started to follow him. ‘Hey. Wait for me!’ A voice thundered behind them and upon turning they saw Robert Baratheon coming after them.

‘Can’t let my little brother go out there with merely one other man.’ A grin lay upon Robert’s face as he put an arm around Ned. The younger couldn’t help but smile as well as he whispered, ‘Thank you.’ Robert simply nodded.

But Ned was still confused and worried. The further they went from the Prince’s solar the weaker not only Elia’s presence grew but also the other one. Nobody noticed the little bird scurrying away in search of a spider.


End file.
